bewilderversefandomcom-20200215-history
Samantha Thang
Samantha "Sam" Thang is an American born woman of Thai immigrants. She has naturally black hair which she often dies, small breasts and pale Asian skin. Her nickname is "Queen of Clubs" as she's a natural party girl. Born in the poorer outskirts of Los Angeles, Sam grew up a spoiled party girl, much to the shame of her parents. She eventually moved to New York as an adult, planning to live out a wild life in the big city as somebody influential's woman, or their bit on the side, whatever gets the party going. Currently she is the girlfriend of Caspian "Maluk" Greenfield and semi-permanent resident of Cedarfield Heights. He supports the both of them with his family money. Descriptions Physical Sam is a youthful woman in her early-to-mid 20's. She has light, pale Asian skin, naturally black hair and a thin delicate body. She is below average height, with small body proportions and soft facial features. She likes to dress brashly and proactively so as to attract attention and be the live of the party. Dresses with cuts or slats in them as well as gaudy heels are a common choice for her. Originally, Sam had long black hair and often wore a single white party dress with much of her frontage being displayed. After fears that her neighbour Natasha Romanov might try steal away her boyfriend Maluk, she drastically changed her appearance thinking she could out do her. In her new look she had her hair dyed dull purple after cutting it very short. She added a nose piercing to the left side, large hoop earrings, and thicker make-up. She changed her clothing to a leather jacket and short skirt. Sam has a "Queen of Spades" tattoo on her right calf. Specifically the design is of a Q in the middle of a traditional card deck's spade symbol. This is usually a sign that she prefers black cock, which she does, though she isn't exclusive with it. It is also a reference to her nickname. Side Note: Sam's change in appearance was in part inspired by in-game events, but also because Sam's original look was very similar to Asana Khar's, a character who was growing in popularity quickly. It was decided to differentiate them, and fans on the official Discord aided in her redesign.Announced by both Unshi and Spook2099 on the Public Discord, September 2018 Personality Sam is a brash, stuck up and self-involved party girl. She is in an almost permanent state of adolescent, living for the thrill of the party lifestyle. She prefers not to work, rather to drink, take drugs and fuck all day long, with no forethought for the future. She is narcissistic, with a love of being in the spotlight and the centre of attention. Even though she likes to have all eyes on her she doesn't like to have her boyfriend get the same attention from other women. She is possessive of her things, but she does legitimately love her boyfriend Maluk and this fuels those feelings. She has an irrational fear that others are out to get him for themselves and act rashly to protect her interests.Witnessed during Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov Sam also has an independent streak. She enjoys hanging out and drinking at her favourite local bar, Mei's, even during nights her boyfriend is out working. She is a local celebrity at Mei's. Hobbies and Interests * Tequila * Attention * Money and Nice Things * Black Cock Dislikes * Other skanks and bitches Key Personal Relationships Caspian "Maluk" Greenfield Maluk is Sam's medium term boyfriend. They've been together a little over a year. Originally attracted to each other only physically, their "fuckbuddy" status grew into an exclusive relationship after a while. Sam came to enjoy the high life she was looking for through Maluk, while he in turn enjoyed having a lively and highly sexual girlfriend he can lead around. Together they have a wild relationship, including public sex and at times swinging. Though aggressive and snippy with each other at times, they have a strong and loving relationship together. Sexual Partners Sam has appeared in a few sexual scenes during her time in the beWilderverse: * Sam along with her boyfriend Maluk where seen to have sex in public on the grounds of their semi-private housing complex early in the game Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov. ''Together they are witnessed by Natasha Romanov, their neighbour, who at the time had just been infected earlier that day. Seeing them stirred her up and is thought to be linked to what set her off kill Mark Perkins. This was also Sam's first appearance. * Later in the game, Maluk and Sam are seen again having sex by the pool of Cedarfield Heights, this time by both Natasha Romanov and Kate Johnson. Together the two witnesses joined in on their own touching and feeling while watching them. * Though technically not a sexual scene, Sam and Natasha compete in a dance off and stripping contest in Mei's Bar where they both try to outdo each other in riling up the crowd. The scene includes nudity. 'Side Note': Sam has the distinction of being the first girl to have a sexual encounter/scene in the beWilderverse. Along with Maluk, she has sex in the first ever release of ''Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov, which is the first ever content of the world. Backstory Early Life and Teens Sam was born in the poorer parts of Los Angeles, as part of the large Thai community there. She was the first American born of the family. She was never vert good at school, but was pretty popular and was promiscuous from an early age. By the time she reached the end of highschool, she was endanger of failing to graduate, but her plan in life was to make it big in Hollywood rather than study and get a regular job so she dropped out altogether. Her desire to party bested her ability to land any decent gigs, and quickly she turned to living off of the guys she met in her adventures. She went through a number of relationships in only a few months. Her family tried to reign her back in before her wild side got her in real trouble. In part to avoid them and in part to leave debts and sour relationships behind, Sam moved to New York in her early 20's to become a full time party girl and kept woman. It's there she met Maluk. b''eWilderverse'' Content Canonical Content Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH: MoAR) Sam is a minor character during the game MoAR, appearing mostly in the early game sections and then side events afterwards. She is mostly a sexual relief character. Her role in the game is to provide sex scenes early while Natasha is involved in the main story, and then after to add enjoyable events to the home side of the open world events. Non-Canonical Content Sam is not associated with any non-canonical content as of yet. Additional Content beWilder's Wildest! Sam was selected as on of the 10 AoH contestants for beWilder's Wildest! 2018 and was one of a total of 20 girls to take part. She failed to make it past the Preliminary Rounds and was one of the 12 girls to be eliminated n the first stage of the contest. She ended the contest tied for 14th Place out of 20, alongside Clair Voyant, taking in 5 votes over the 4 Preliminary rounds.beWilder's Wildest 2018, Round 4 Preliminary Results, November 2018 It is to be noted that Sam took part using her post-makeover appearance, which was completed only in the weeks before the contest started. It is impossible to say if this selection had any effect on her results or not. Patreon Posts Sam has appeared in rarely in Patreon, but she has made some appearances. Notable times include: * Her first headlining of a post was in October of 2017, where she made an appearance in her original look. The point of the post was to explain to fans an issue with a broken hard drive which had caused delays, and as an apology to fans Sam appeared in a special CG to show off her pussy and rear under her short dress while her back was turned to camera in a provocative pose."Everything is Back to Normal", October 2017 * To show off the fan collaborated makeover Sam got in September of 2018, she headlined a pair of posts to show off. Both involved her dancing provocatively in reference to her most prominent scene in game so far, dancing on stage and stripping at Mei's Bar. The first post was a public display entitled "Dance floor Damsel or Clubbing Cutie?" describing her as "Queen of Clubs" for the first time."Danceflor Damsel or Clubbing Cutie?", September 2018 The second post of that same day was a private backers only post showing her flashing her pussy to the camera."It's a Bar, not a Stripclub, Sam!", September 2018 Appearances Canonical * Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH: MoAR) Appendix References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:AoH Characters Category:New York City Characters